Nights To Scream
by QuintalJones
Summary: From the day she was born, Amy McCaine, was never alone... Now realizing Gabrielle Garnet is not just her "guardian angel" but her soulmate, she soon finds out the true secrets he hides...
1. Preface

I started panting, trying to get my way through the tall cavernous trees.

Owe, one of the sharp branches surrounding me scrapped my left leg.

Uh-oh, that can't be good, I thought.

Rustles came from all around me as I stood in the middle of an open targeted spot in the forest... how coincidential could this get?

"Amy, c'mon, I didn't mean to, I love you," Gabrielle said all around me, from every direction.

I looked around the perimeter of the almost perfect circle, but the damn meds made me dizzy and it was hard to concentrate on what exactly I was looking at.

"Leave me alone!" I hollared towards the open sky and dropped to my knees, the patient's cloak still on my person, and the only outfit that I could wear at this moment.

No jacket, pants, just practically a dress with dirt and scratches.

"Why would I leave the one I love alone?" Gabrielle appeared next to me and I scrunched my eyes tight enough to and chanted out the words, "He's not real, this isn't happening, I'm just in the hospital, no my room, yeah my room, sleeping, having a nightmare... again."

"Silly Amy, you know this isn't a nightmare."

I opened my eyes, Gabrielle grabbed the bottom of my face and slowly dragged his cold fingers, feeling his way to the scratches, and dirt on my face.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, you should've stopped running, now you have bruises and cuts... with flesh exposing blood."

"Don't touch my face," I said wacking, well attempting, to wack his hand away.

The electric shock made my arm numb then again, soulmates do that constantly.

Gabrielle leaned in closer, hoasting himself up by standing on his hind legs, slouching down to reach me... his dark brown hair and his eyes blazing with fire and heat... even though no heat was radiating physically, I could feel the rage of his bare touch against my face.

"No," I said. "No, No, No. NOO!"

He leaned in inches away from my face, his cold breath evaporating onto my neck.

"No," I whispered.

"No what?" Gabrielle said, but as he said it, the slightest bare touch brushed against my lips, and before I could scream, his connection aggressively took my breath away.


	2. They're Beautiful

The dark and cloudy sky rose into the horizon as Molly Greenwood lay in bed, with the morphine supply soon running low.

She screamed twice, noticing that Amy, her new daughter, was fighting the embeliculcord from strangling her to death.

"Ja-Ja-Jared, save her, please! Save your daughter!" Molly gasped in pain and her breathing slowed along with the racing heart beats.

"I'm tryinig my best! What does it look like? Molly, you and the baby are going to survive!" Jared was in pain to see his only love dying in his arms.

"Carlisle, Edward, I need your help!"

Both of them stepped into the room.

"It's okay Jared, just hold onto yourself, we're going to open her up... I would step out of the house for a little bit." Edward reassured me; in my mind as well saying, _Don't give up, we're going to save her. I felt this way when Bella was crazed and confused._

"Alright, I trust you guys to save her, and I'll trust you now, just save my adoptive human child." For Amy wasn't actually Jared's daughter, her bio-father died in the war in Iraq.

Jared met Molly in the hospital after he was changed, Jared went looking for Molly, remembering the nice nurse that conforted him, while he lay in bed, dying.

Jared stepped out of the room and slammed his head into his fists, banging until he could feel real vampire pain.

"Don't beat yourself up, she'll live, have faith," My 'temperature fingers' tapped my left shoulder. "If I could survive having Renesmee who's not human like Amy, then I think a human baby can survive."

"That's the problem, Amy isn't fully human, she's got vampire blood in her, I know it," I paused, "Molly and I, well, at the time she didn't know she was pregnant, that's why the baby's having problems; from my point of view of seeing through things, I looked inside Molly's stomach, saw my color of hair in the mix." I flashed back to the image of Amy in my head, her curls long and deep Irish red, enough to be a toddler's head of hair.

"Mom, Jacob and I are going to down La Push, to the beaches, be back for dinner," Renesmee whispered from downstairs, Bella heard her and answered, "Don't get hit by any sharks, remember last time?"

"Alright, love you," Renesmee said.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll bring her back... alive," Jacob said and the two started to laugh.

I heard Jacob exit the building, shutting the door quietly behind him.

After waiting what felt like an hour, but really 20 minutes, Edward told me, "Jared, we need you, pronto."

I walked into the room, Molly was all cut up and the partially ignored screaming was fading, because she was fading... Molly was dead.

"Molly!"

"Stay calm, we need you to turn her into a vampire, if you want her to live, we need you to focus.. Jared you can do this." Carlisle reassured me with a friendly jesture.

"Aim for the elbow joint, knee joint, and then lastly the neck, she'll be back before you know it..." Edward said shuttering a bit at the memory of seeing Bella on the same table, dead and in even worse pain.

"Okay," _You can do this, just believe that you won't suck what's left of her blood supply. _I thought.

Striding towards her side, I took Molly's arm and dug my teeth in.

After all that was left was the neck bite, I could already hear new patterns of heart rates, Molly's and Amy who was apparently not present in the room.

Molly took a deep breath in and tears rolled down her eyes, she spoke softly and fast, "It burns."

"I know it burns just relax, and-and" I stuttered to see her crying until her eyes locked tight and she went into another "death", this time, she would wake up on her own, with new eyes and a new beginning.

I sat her up, she was still wearing the patients cloak, and thought, _If I could cry, now would be the time; _I dug my teeth into her fragile neck.

* * *

Not that later, I found myself holding my brand new adoptive/bio baby girl... Amy McCaine... my last name and Molly's future last name.

She was beautiful, yet had the same familiar Irish red curly hair, that could grow at any possible minute; a heart shaped face and the same eyes I used to have when I was human, bright blue.

Amy smiled at me, exposing porceline teeth, perfect enough to be unreal.

"Hello sweet heart," I whispered softly, trying not to hurt those small fragile human ears.

Amy smiled broader, then before I could think of anything, she started to cough... up blood.

My eyes started to see the warm tender human, with desirable blood racing through a vein nearest to her temple.

"Help" I managed to say and stood frozen, unable to move as my brother, Gabrielle walked into the room and used his telekinesis to stop me.

Jasper walked in with Emmett close by as they held onto my arms and let Rosalie take Amy.

Carlisle came in and took Amy back into the hospital room in the house.

I stood there, shocked, stricken and ashamed to see myself in a household of people who could control the hunger, but I somewhat couldn't.

A beautiful woman stepped by my side, and took my hand to grasp it tight, her hand felt warm... my temperature cold.

I looked down as Jasper, Emmett, and Gabrielle let me relax; I blinked a couple of times to see the same features, yet pure red eyes of Molly Greenwood, smiling in my prescense, with the same grin that shaped the mouth of our daughter Amy McCaine...

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice surrounded Molly and I into a snugg circle... I heard Carlisle's fast voice, asking my brother to help save Amy's life.

* * * * *

"Alright," Carlisle said, turning towards me and handing me Amy who turned paler as precious seconds ticked by. "I need you to help me Gabrielle."

"Heal her?"

"Not only that, but Alice told me about what her future will be like, she's going to need a guardian... she can't live with her family."

"What? I'm half-stricken Carlisle, we can just home school her like Bella and Edward did for Nessy."

"No, it's too risky, Molly and Jared need to learn to control... in the mean time, she needs to be as far away as possible, so I set her up with a family that would love to adopt her."

"You know _they'll_ never forgive you for this."

"I can't give them the chance to rip her open for her blood Gabrielle, you need to protect her... at all costs... no matter what... and when she's ready, you can turn her into a vampire and bring her home."

"Me?"

"Alice saw you both, she's your soulmate Gabrielle, take care of her."

"Does this mean I have to watch over her, forever?"

"You're her soulmate, do you want her to stay alive?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Then do exactly as I say, here's all the information you'll need, make sure you use your invisibility," Carlisle handed me a backpack with a silver flip phone deep within the front pocket, "Call and tell about her progress."

I looked down to my, as in _my _Amy, _my_ soulmate looking up at me, eyes curious and the skin pigment returned.

"Good luck," Carlisle brought me back to attention of the world after I gazed down smiling at Amy, my soulmate.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it, I am her soulmate, luck isn't needed when your a vampire."

"It will be when you find out what you will become," Carlisle told himself... trying to warn me that I'm going to change... and become some sort of obsessive monster over Amy.

I doubted all of this at the time, but remembering that this is the present, I never go back on my word.... I just keep moving forward.

Amy is mine, and no one elses.

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning, I smelled mom making pancakes as usual and dad having a early morning coffee being prepared.

"Amy!" Mom yelled up from the kitchen. My room was above that area.

"Be there in a second," I yelled back, jumping out of bed and hopping into my fuzzy pink slippers.

I walked down the stairs to find my older, little and baby brother sitting at the table already starting breakfast.

"Hurry, you'll be late for your first day of school," Mom rushed me at the table.

We had just moved here from Alberquerqui, New Mexico to the small and interesting town of Forks, Washington.

I was turning sixteen today and already had no "Happy Birthday" greetings from neither siblings nor parents.

"Happy Birthday Amy," I said to everyone, "Thank you guys for remembering."

"Oh, happy birthday sweetheart," Dad said then mom right after and so on and so forth.

I went right up the stairs, quickly took a shower, got into my clothes and slipped on a pair of clear converse sneakers.

"Later," I said then closed the door right behind me.

"Wow, you seem in a rush," Gabrielle popped up next to me, like he usually did every second I had alone.

"Well, I'd rather not be late for school Gabrielle... unlike you who's supposedly already a student here." I said looking at my friend who had vibrant red hair, short yet sweeped to the front and practically buzz cut behind. Gabrielle smiled, all perfect white teeth, and his eyes gold at the moment.

"Don't blame me, remember? I now exist."

"Sorry," I said opening my highlander's driver's door. Gabrielle _magically_ popped into the front passenger seat.

It was quiet the whole time driving to the highschool... as a new sophomore, joining the year for the very first time, when it's near half of the school year, it's pretty nerveracking.

Gabrielle on the other hand, has a family who lives here and has been preparing themselves to meet his "_girl_ _friend_", not _girl_ _friend_, but _girl_ who happens to be a _really_ _close_ _friend_.

Supposedly, his family's names were, Carlisle and Esme, his uncle and aunt, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett were his cousins, and Jared was his brother, while Molly was his _future_ sister-in-law.

I parked the car, got out and saw a group of beautiful people on their way to the school... stepping out of their fancy cars and all that jazz.

I stood frozen to see that they only had the really expensive looking cars and that all the other students had well... average living economy cars.

"Who are they," I said as Gabrielle came to my side, the girl with a short pixie cut waved to me, well I think to me, and Gabrielle. She flashed a dazzling smile, same as Gabrielle's.

"That's my family, my cousins and brother and," He put air quotes, "_sister-in-law."_

"Which ones are which though?"

"The one that just waved to us is Alice, next to her with the blonde hair is Jasper. The tall blonde is Rosalie with her Emmett, the tough and brauny looking one. That's Edward, with the fair hair with Bella, the short one with wavy brown hair. And lastly, that's my brother Jared, Irish red hair and Molly with the strawberry blonde hair."

"Wow, they're-they're..."

"Yes, I know, beautiful... we get that a lot."

"All of your eyes, they're the same colors, why?"

"I don't know, fate, coincidence? It just happened that way."

"C'mon, I'll go introduce you to them," Gabrielle started to say but then Edward flashed a glance that almost spoke words through Gabrielle's mind to stay away... but obviously that never stops Gabrielle. "Hello, long time, finally see."

"Gabrielle, I thought Carlisle said you were gone for good." Jared said giving his brother an agressive bear hug.

"Who's this?" Molly asked, her eyes staring straight at me with the familiar Irish red hair with deep blue eyes and pale clear skin.

"Uh, Amy, Amy Michaelson." Gabrielle lied.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie all stared at Gabrielle, disappointed and ashamed.

"Amy, these are my cousins," Gabrielle said then Alice took off the serious face and gave me a huge hug.

"Really nice to finally meet you," Alice said.

"Thank you, you too, Gabrielle's told me enough about your family."

Alice paused within the hug, then she gently let go.

"Really, what he tell you about us?"

"That you're his family, that's it, nothing else."

An awkward silence.

"Well, what do you have for class, new girl?" Bella asked warmly.

"Uh, I have no idea, I don't have my schedule yet," I said honestly.

"Okay, then I'll go help you get it then." Bella told me to follow her and brought me into the main office, Gabrielle was right behind me.

* * *

The day went by quicker than I actually wanted it to.

Bella was awesome... told me everything I needed to know... who to avoid... where to sit in class.

Her, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jared and Molly sat together at a table while Gabrielle told me to sit with some other people until there's enough room at the table.

A spot was open for me, clearly, right next to Alice and Bella... All of them wanted me to join, except Gabrielle who seemed bossy and took my seat, told me to sit with Jacob, Renesmee and Julie Newton.

"Hi, is this seat-" I started to say.

"What are you waiting for, Jacob's gonna eat 100 hot dogs at once!" Renesmee said, pulling me into a chair right next to her.

Julie was on the other side of the table, with a couple of other kids watching Jacob get himself ready to scarf down millions of hot dogs.

"On your mark, get set," Renesmee had her stop watch out.

"Go!"

It was so fast eating, that I didn't see one crumb drop to the floor after Jacob ate 100 hot dogs in a recording time... 55 seconds.

"Wow, I could never do that," I said staring at him astonished.

"Well, most people can't, Nessy tried once," Renesmee, Nessy, same person, "She threw up for days!"

"No, it was just a couple of days, not DAYS!" Nessy corrected Jacobs exaggeration.

"So, you're new here, where are you from?" A red-head asked next to Julie.

"Uh, Albequirqui, New Mexico."

"Really? You don't look tan at all," The girl sitting next to me touched and poked at my white skin.

"Amy, don't do that," A boy next to her grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, had too."

"Sorry 'bout that, Amy has impulse control issues, don't you sweety?"

"I'm sorry to be saying this, but, what are your names?"

"Oh, that was rude of us," The red-head said again, "I'm Brigid, that's John and next you is Amy."

"Hi, I'm Amy Michaelson." I waved my hand to everyone at the table.

"Hey, I'm Amy too! We should like, totally be best friends."

"Yeah," I said, my smile decreasing.

"Just kidding, I'm friends with everyone, don't blame me, so how do you know Nessy and Jacob?"

"Oh, uh they're cousins to my friend Gabrielle."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said.

I turned around to see the "family" huddled around, blocking others to listen in on their conversation... except Gabrielle was slacking out and sat back down, leaning against his chair, his face was unhappy as usual.

I smiled at him, hoping to catch his attention... he looked at me and mouthed, "Lunch, my car, now."


End file.
